


The Wicked Fairy and his Sweet Prince

by TessaVance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Bottom Severus Snape, Dom Severus Snape, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, NSFW, Older Man/Younger Man, Porn With Plot, Smut, Sub Harry Potter, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaVance/pseuds/TessaVance
Summary: Fairy tale AUPrince Harry tells Potion Master Severus that he is worried the courtiers will take advantage of his virginity, and does he know of anything that could help?Severus, well Severus knows quiet a few things that could help now that you mention it.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 42
Kudos: 223





	The Wicked Fairy and his Sweet Prince

Severus knew he would have to guide the teen. It was a clear as day that Harry had no sexual experience at all. He escorted the nervously excited boy to his bedchamber; closed and locking the door, so should king Albus somehow get wing of what was going on, he couldn’t interfere. 

Harry was observing him quietly as Severus removed his clothes. He watched with a slight smile as the boy’s eyes roamed over his body, fascinated. Flickering from one spot to the other. Harry spent some time glancing at Severus’ penis. It lay long and thick, resting on his heavy ball sack with a bush of black curly hair around the base. Severus wasn’t surprised, the child probably had never seen an adult male undress before was undoubtedly comparing it with his own teenage cock. it surprised him to see was that Harry was spending just as much time checking out the rest of Severus’ body. Apparently, his lean form with whip corn muscle appealed to the boy. Harry was running his eyes over Severus’ long legs and over his chest and arms before coming back to his penis. 

Severs walked over to the blushing teen and reached out, touching his shirt. 

“May I remove your clothes?” 

“Oh, Um, yes Ok?” Harry stuttered. He allowed Severus to undress him, helpfully moving his limbs as needed. Severus unbuttoned the shirt and slid it off his arms. He sunk gracefully to his knees before the half-naked boy and placed his hands on Harry’s trouser buttons. 

Harry was looking down at him with wide eyes and swallowed audibly as Severs slip a finger under the hem, caressing the skin on his lower stomach. He then undid the buttons and putting his hands on the boy’s hips slid them down, caressing his thighs as he pulled the trousers off. 

Harry hands shot to his groin covering himself as he fruitless tried to hind the fact he was erect. He awkwardly stepped out of the trousers, which were down at his ankles. He would have fallen had Severus not placed his hands back on the boy’s hip, helping him to balance. 

Staying on his knees for the moment, he slid his hands around until he was cupping Harrys pert little bottom. Widing his fingers, he could fit one cheek into each hand. Severus tilted his head and watch the red on Harry’s cheeks deepen as he fondled the child’s backside. 

“You could bounce a coin off this,” Severus said wonderingly as he massaged the delightful handful. He parted the two halves slightly, allowing fresh air to caress Harry’s crack. The boy hisses and Severus took the opportunity the slip a finger between each cheek. He then slid it slowly down until he could feel the tight plucker against the tip on his finger. He slowly caressed it, watching Harry's face as he rubbed it back and forward. The boy's eyes had widened further, and he was making small noises as his chest rose and fall. 

“What, what are you doing?” Harry asked breathlessly 

“Getting you use to my touch,” Severus replied. “We will not get very far if you plan to keep your hands over yourself.” 

The boy shifted embarrassed and slowly removed his hands exposing his erect cock to Severus’ hungry gaze. Its tip was already flushed a lovely shade of pink and as Severus flutter his finger against Harry’s anus, a single drop of pre-cum welled up and sat on the tip. Harry was thicker than Severus expected, considering the small size of the rest of him. Length wise, he fairly average for his age, but his girth filled Severus with a pleased feeling. 

This was never going to be a hardship but now, well now it looked like Severus just may get more out of this than he had first thought. He lent forward and licked the drop of pre-cum off the tip. 

“Oh!” Harry exclaimed, cock twitching. 

“Place your hands in my hair,” Severus instructed, not wanting to be hit by the flaying limbs. Harry obeyed. Severus, keeping the hand that was touching Harry’s anus where it was, the other he removed grabbing the base of the Prince cock then giving it an experimental pull. Harry grunted. Severus then held it steady and opening his mouth, not bothering to warn the boy he swallowed him down to the root. 

Harry bellowed his shock, hands tightening in Severus’ hair, causing delicious tension and body arching. Severus flicked the base with his tongue before drawing up and sucking hard at the tip. Harry was crying out with every move he did, filling Severus with a greedy joy, knowing that he was the first to do such things to the boy. He was the first to hear Harry make such noise. No one else had yet had the privilege. Knowing that Harry would judge all other encounters by this one. Severus was determined to give Harry such a good time that all others fell short. 

Setting up a quick rhythm, Severus got to work giving Harry his first blow job. He pulled out every trick in the book and expected it when Harry barley last at all. 

“Oh, Oh, Severus, Shite, I think you need to stop, oh, um, fuck, shite, I’m going, going to, oh gods it feels like I’m going to explode.” Harry blabbered his hips minutely shifting. 

Severus could feel the boy swelling, He sunk all the way down again, glad that Harry's length meant he could deep throat him with easy. He then hollowed his cheeks, sucking as hard as he could. Harry’s voice came out in a high-pitched groan as he emptied himself. Severus swallowing down every drop. Sitting back, Severus wiped his mouth. Harry was looking at him with dazed eyes and panting like he had run a race course. 

“Come” Severus commanded, rising to his feet and leading the boy over to the bed. He lay down on his back and left the child at the base between his thighs. Spreading his legs, Severus placed a pillow under his lower back, then whispering a spell coated his fingers in lube. Under Harry's fascinated gaze Severus opened himself up working one finger then two then three. His free hand had been lazily pulling on his dick bring himself to half-mast as he slowly wanked getting himself nice and ready. He pulled his fingers out and bit his lips to stop the disappointed sound from leaving his lips. He was going to be full soon enough. 

“Come closer, Harry,” He beckoned. Harry took another step and Severus reached out, coating his already re-erect penis in lube. 

“Sir, I don’t think I’m going to fit.” Harry said concerned. 

“Trust me, you will,” Severus reassured him. He wrapped his hand around the base of Harry’s penis, tugged him closer still until the head was touching his anus. Brushing the head against the tight opening twice, Severus then began to slowly push it in. 

“Oh Fuck,” Harry exclaimed, Severus could feel his inner walls opening around Harry, allowing him to breach Severus’ passageway. Once the head had eased its way pass his tight opening, the rest of Harry's cock slid in with a single thrust. Severus grunted at the impact, Merlin the boy was thick, it felt like his dick was splitting him open as his body struggled to acclimatise to the width. Hissing at the burn, Severus shifted slightly. It had been years since he had such pleasant pain coursing through him. He could feel the fine tremors running through Harry’s body as the boy panted above him. Severus wrapped his long legs high on the boy’s back cause him the slip that last inch and making both of them cry out at the sensation. 

“Move,” Severus grunted and began to flex his hips, pushing the boy’s dick in and out of him. Harry picked up the rhythm incredibly fast, but then again, he had always been extremely good at physical activities. He withdrew halfway, then drove himself in again. Severus could feel the muscle on the boy’s back working as he began his short sharp thrust, his dick causing a delightful friction inside of Severus. Harry soon picked up speed and power until he was pounding himself into him. Causing Severus’ entire body to shake with every impact. His penis was completely hard now, bouncing against his stomach with a wet smack, leaving a puddle of pre-cum. 

Harry’s face was scrunched up in concentration as he fucked Severus through the mattress. Severus could feel his balls draw up and there was a heavy feeling in his stomach as he drew closer and closer to the edge. He grabbed hold of the teen’s pert arse and pulled him in, arching his back and then came with a roar, his cock splattering both of their stomachs as he clenched down on Harry’s dick. The boy cried out and with two more violent thrust buried himself deep, his mouth opened in a silent o as he spilled himself. Severus could feel his passageway become coated as the child emptied himself into Severus. 

Harry collapsed onto Severus, who wrapped his arms around him, slowly stroking the boy’s messy hair as he gentled him, helping him come down from his experience. Afterglow was something that most people Harry’s age didn’t bother with. It was something else to set him apart from the rest of the rabble. 

Severus hummed deep within his throat as Harry panted against his chest. His cock still buried deep, not letting any of his seed escape. 

Once Harry stirred, the two of them shifted further up the bed so that neither one was hanging off. Brushing a lock of hair out of the prince’s eyes, Severus tilted his head and brushed his lips against Harry’s. The teen hummed, pleased, and Severus went back for more. Taking his time, he slowly and thoroughly kissed the Prince. Teaching the boy, the pleasure one could get from this activity. Made better by the fact they had already seated themselves and now were in no rush. 

Severus flicked his tongue against the boy’s bottom lip, then teased between them until Harry opened his mouth. Severus dived in and mapped inside before caressing and coaxing the boy’s tongue to follow him back to his own mouth. The prince was tentative, his tongue making shy little furlongs that was driving Severus slight mad. Oh, Merlin he liked that. The kissing continued and slowly became more and more heated. Moan slipping past both their lips. 

It was having a positive effect on the prince. Severus could feel Harry hardening within him once more. Soon Harry was panting into Severus’ mouth as his hips twitched nonstop. 

“Oh, please? Please, can I?” Harry begged. 

“Yesss,” Severus hissed, putting his mouth close to the Boy’s ear. “I always want you, Harry. I want you to fuck me whenever the desire comes over you. To grab me and rip my clothes off so you can burry your cock deep within me.” 

Harry groaned and shifted a little, getting just enough leverage to pump his hips into Severus’ willing body. He looked Severus in the eye, green eyes blazing. 

“Mine!” he snarled. 

“Yours,” Severus agreed, surging up and kissing the prince deeply. It was far too soon for Severus to become erect, still the prince ministration was filling him with a pleasant warmth and sending tingles surging through his body immigrating from his opening that was stretched around the prince’s penis. Clinging to him tightly. 

Harry found a rolling rhythm that had his dick brushing up against Severus prostrate with every surge. Making Severus release gasp and moans. The noise pleased the Prince and urged him on until Severus felt Harry ejaculate within him again. Merlin, he was filled to the brim and spilling over with the Prince’s seed. Severus gave Harry a fifthly kiss, pouring all his emotions into it. Harry looked dazed, then cockily pleased. He stroked Severus face before looking down their bodies to where they joined. 

“You didn’t come?” He questioned worriedly. 

Severus wrapped his arms around him and drew him down until he was lying on top of him. 

“Not all of us are youths on the cusp of manhood able to come multiple times a night,” Severus soothed. “I assure you, my Princeling, I enjoyed that very much.” 

“Oh good,” Harry replied, his eyes slowly closing. 

“Sleep my Prince,” Severus rumbled, carding his hand through Harry’s hair. “We can talk in the morning.” 

* * *

“I meant what I said last night,” Severus said. 

“Which part?” 

“The part where I said I would be willing to do this again whenever you wanted.” 

“Really?” Harry's voice cracked hopefully. “I thought this was a one-off thing. That you were doing me a favour, so no noble could take advantage of my virginity.” 

“That's how we started, but not hopefully how we end.” Severus replied. Harry’s complete face lit up, and he came bounded back across the bedchamber to kiss Severus happily. 

“Brilliant,” He exclaimed. “I’ve got to go, but maybe I can see you later?” He asked hopefully. 

“I look forward to it, my Princeling.” Severus promised. 

It was exactly what the Prince had said when he came up to Severus out of the blue last night. Severus had been admiring the prince from afar but was surprised that Harry even knew he existed. And yet Harry had called for him by name, showing Severus that he wasn’t chosen at random. Why the hell the Prince wanted some ugly commoner who was old enough to be his father to take his virginity, he did not know. 

Prince Harry was good looking, kind and well loved by all who met him. He could have his pick of the castle or the town and no one would refuse him. Merlin’s beard, his men in waiting, would fall over themselves in their eagerness to please the Prince. 

Has Severus been a good decent man he would have refused the Prince and directed him towards someone his age, and possibly some noble so he wasn’t sleeping with someone below his station. But Severus never said he was a good man. Hellfire, technically he wasn’t even a man at all. 

He may look human, but if King Albus or any of his court found out that the Potion master they had hired was actually a Fairy. They would chain him in cold iron and torture him to death. The fight between the Fae and the mortal was still raging strong. Even in kingdoms such as this where magic was not only accepted but encouraged. 

Severus had never been interested in the war, as far as he was concerned both sides had stupid reason for fighting and both sides committed atrocities in the name of those stupid reasons. He was far more content to live his life selling his potions. 

He had thought that Fate had smiled on him when he was chosen to be the new potion Master for Hogwarts Castel. Such a vaulted potion meant he had access to resources to experiment to his heart content. It turned out that Fate had a much sweeter prize in mind for him. 

If Severus played his cards right, he would keep the Princes favour for months on end, perhaps even half a year before Harry moved on to some younger prettier playmate. Like all logical people, Severus knew not to expect more than that. He would accept all that Harry choose to bestow on him, whether it be gifts or just regular sex. And if he continued to be Fate’s favoured son, they would part amiably, with Harry regarding him fondly. Enough that he might years down the track still get the ear of the prince should he need to. 

Severus bathed and got dressed for the day before heading down to the dungeons where his Potion lab had been set up. King Albus had been most generous in allowing Severus to both move the potion lab from the third floor and letting him give his impute for how it should be designed. 

Of course, he had well earned some of that generosity. In his youth, Albus had sent his trusted adviser to him to procure a potion that would allow his only son and Heir Prince James to manage to successfully breed. Like all such royalty they had cast the blame on James’s partners, but after convincing the King to let him examine the Prince Severus confirmed James was the one at fault. That his seed was weak and even if it caught it withered and died before a child could be born. 

The prince had been most wrothful at such news and it was only the fact that none other than the Prince and the king had been privy to it that allowed Severus to walk away with his head intact. Although the amount of ‘mysterious’ accidence Severus suffered increased dramatically with such news. 

The potion needed to fix the Prince’s seed was a fiddley one that took two weeks to brew and had to be made once a month for six months. Severus waited until James had consumed the last potion before telling the King to dissolve the engagement between Prince James and Lord Sirius and instead marry the Prince to a commoner. Otherwise, the Prince’s children would suffer the same fate. King Albus had listened and had admitted that he had been doing some research into the Nobles pureblood breeding and had also concluded that fresh blood had to be entered into the gene pool for else they were going to die out. Severus had fled the kingdom that night with Albus’ blessing and thanks. Along with a fat purse that jingled most merrily. 

He had not returned for decades, although had felt a brief stirring of pity for the poor duped girl who married James. The news from that kingdom had been full of talk about the Prince choosing a love match and refusing to marry anyone else but his beloved soul mate. Princess Lily was the most envious female in at least the neighbouring five Kingdoms. For a commoner to catch the eye of a prince and marry him to become a princess was something straight out of the tales of old. 

Severus who knew full well that James only cared for his beloved Sirius wondered how long it took the girl to realise they trapped her in a loveless marriage, where her only purpose was to produce children. Naturally she was not the only person in such a position, but at least the others had known that going in. 

Lily had done her duty though; with her commoner blood and Severus potion, the royal couple had managed to have seven children live past childbirth. In fact, Severus’ plans for the day were to make up more anti-nausea and pre-natal potion, as Lily was pregnant once again. Severus found himself quiet, liking the red-haired woman. Who had a no-nonsense attitude and refused to bow to James’s whims anymore. She was no longer a starry-eyed lass, who was bedded and wedded by a handsome prince. 

James had been reckless enough that even Albus had decreed that when he died, his only child would not become king, the crown passing down to his children instead. The eldest James the second, Jimmy to his friends, had also been passed over James having far too much influence over his life. Harry on the other hand had been raised by Lily and as such was the first applicant that Albus didn’t pass over. It had only taken to Harry birth before the blinkers came off Lily’s eyes and she had stepped up to the plate, ruling her family with a firm but kind hand. 

Severus put down his stirring spoon and took a step back from the caldron. All that was left now was to allow it to simmer for the next two hours. He turned to his work bench planning to start to cleaning away all the ingredient when a knock came on his door. 

“Enter,” 

The door opened a crack, and shaggy black hair appeared around the edge. 

“What can I do for you my Prince?” Severus asked amused. A sheepish Harry stepped around the door and closed it behind him. 

“Um hi?” The Prince squeaked 

“Hello,” Severus returned with a smug smile, pretty sure that he knew where this was headed. 

“So, um, I was just checking, so see if, um, you change your mind about, you know, um, us doing stuff together.” The boy stumbled out, a red spot appearing in his cheeks. 

“No, my Prince,” 

“Oh,” Harry seemed to take it the wrong way as disappointment flooded his eyes and his face turned pale. “Sorry for disturbing you.....” 

“No, I have not changed my mind,” Severus clarified. “I would be delighted if you wanted to spend more time with me.” 

Harry beamed at him. Severus strode over to the teen and putting his stained fingers under the boy’s chin tilted his face before leaning down and kissing him. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus’ neck, holding him in place as they exchange kiss after kiss after kiss. It thrilled Severus to see his teaching was paying off; the boy didn’t rush the experience, and he was shyly using some techniques Severus had performed back on him. Severus hummed deep in his throat as a reward and, wrapping his arms around the Prince’s back, pulled so they were flush together. He could feel the Prince going from half erect to full hardness as they progressed. 

Severus ran his hands down Harry’s back possessively before cupping his arse. Harry sighed then murmured 

“I like how you do that,” 

“Good,” Severus rumbled, “Because I don’t plan to stop anytime soon.” He spent some time indulging himself as he squeezed and fondled the Princes arse, all the while he was laying drugging kisses on Harry's upturned face. Harry rocked against him, seeking friction. Severus broke the kiss and begun to slide to knees only to have Harry stop him. Placing his hands on Severus arms and pull him upright again. 

“I was hoping to have you again?” Harry asked. 

Severus tilted his head as he considered the request. 

“We will have to be quick; someone could enter these rooms at any moment.” He warned. Harry nodded, then looking around the room, frowned. 

“There is no surface for you to lie on. I don’t want you to be laying on the floor like some rutting beast.” 

Severus couldn’t resist kissing his innocent, sweet Prince. It was an encouraging sign that Harry didn’t see him as some whore to be used and discarded. 

“Not all fucking is done in horizontally.” Severus told him. At the puzzled look he received, he chuckled and spoke. “Let me show you.” 

Severus walked over to the bench and bending slightly he flipped his gown up to his back, baring his arse to the room before he placed his elbows on the bench. The potion had him naturally sticking his arse out even further. He widened his legs, then shot an alluring look over his shoulder. 

Harry’s eyes had darkened at the sight and he was staring at Severus hungrily. 

“I am all yours, my Prince,” Severus purred. Harry strode over to him hurriedly, unbuckling his pants and pulling his erect dick free. Severus widened his legs even further as Harry placed a hand on the upper swell of his arse before sweeping it down then slowly pulling his arse cheeks apart. 

“Bugger me,” Harry breathed reverently. Severus snorted 

“I do believe I should be the one saying that.” Harry flushed, then reached out and brushed a fingertip across Severus’ tightly furled hole. Severus groan at the tickling sensation. 

“It’s not wet?” 

“Give me your hand,” Severus said and placed his own hand overs Harry before casting a charm. Harry’s hand instantly over flowed with lubricant. 

“I’ve got to learn that spell,” Harry said 

“Indeed, but perhaps some other time?” Severus gritted out through his teeth. Laughing, Harry trickled a small stream down Severus crack and swirling around the edge he pushed one finger inside. Severus’s body accepted the intrusion easily as he had cast a prepping spell the same time as the lube one. 

“Now,” Severus demanded. “Fuck me now,” He heard Harry gulp and then a squelching sound as Harry coated himself. There was a long second where nothing seemed to happen, then he felt the head of the Prince's dick brush against his hole. Acting together, they slowly worked the head in past the opening. Severus groan long and low. Merlin his body had forgotten just how thick Harry was. He loved the feeling of having a big cock split him open. Once Harry was all the way in, he pulled halfway out with no prompting and slid back in again. It only took him a few strokes before he found his rhythm and much to Severus pleasure nailed his prostrate with every second stroke. 

Severus was doing his best to be quiet, but the Prince was surprisingly apt at drawing noised from deep within him. Harry placed his hand on Severus’ hips and pulled him back as he thrust forward so they slammed together. Grunting Severus did his best to work with Harry. 

“Oh fuck,” he breathed out as the prince shifted and increased his speed. His elbows were slipping a little on the bench. Sparks of pleasure shot threw his body every time the Prince nailed his prostrate and his arse eagerly swallowed the prince’s girth clinging to the fat cock reluctant to let it go. 

Severus had not touched his own prick and going by the building sensation he would not need to. Harry was the only partner he had been with that could make him come untouched. He could hear Harry's breathing begin to hitch and knew that his lover was close. Severus was right behind him. The last couple of thrust became erratic as Harry chased his climax. Severus’ heard Harry breathing stop completely as warm wetness splash inside of him. Harry had a vice like grip on Severus’ hips, not letting him moved and inch as he flooded Severus, grinding his hips against Severus arse to get very last inch of him in. Not letting any of his come escape. The feeling of Harry’s possessiveness was the tipping point and Severus came with a shout, clenching down on Harry’s cock and squeezing every last drop out of him. Harry hissed at the tight grip but otherwise made no motion to disengage. 

Panting, Severus lay his head in his hands, glad the bench was taking most of his weight as his legs had just turned to jelly from coming so hard. He could feel the splatter of his own come over his stomach and was privately glad that he insistent on wearing black. The robe would not show the wet spot as clearly as other colours would. 

Once they both calmed down, Harry reluctantly withdrew. 

“Can I,” Harry paused and tucked himself away, looking at the floor, his ears turning red. Severus did not know how the boy managed to both pound him over his desk and look shy and innocent the next second, but the combination was becoming more and more addictive to him. 

“Yes, my Prince?” Severus prompted, waving his hand a cleaning spell bathing his groin area then standing pulling his gown back down again. 

“Can I ask you to visit my chambers tonight?” Harry question peeking up at Severus shyly. 

Severus swooped down and kissed the Prince within an inch of his life. 

“It would delight me to spend this evening with you. But it would be better if you came to my chambers. If you don’t appear in your rooms, everyone is just going to assume that you found some other warm bedroll to spend the night. And they would be right,” Severus gave Harry a leer to watch as his sweet prince blushed. “But if they found me in your chambers, there would be an uproar.” 

Harry got a mulish look on his face. 

“There is nothing wrong with you,” He stated. 

“I’m glad you think so,” Severus soothed. “but you knew full well that I have multiple points against me, my age, my social position, my nationality all make me out to be an unfit bed partner.” 

Harry scowled, lessened, and he gave a reluctant nod. 

“The rules about who is and who may not bed a royal are stupid.” He muttered, then relented. “Wait for me in your chambers?” 

“I will, My Prince,” Severus promised. 

* * *

Severus froze, then faded back into the shadows. Using some of his fairy magic, he made himself unnoticed. 

“It true, I tell you,” Ron, one of Harry's men in waiting, whispered excitedly to the small group of courtiers. “I heard it from King Albus himself. He is worried that the next King will have problems breeding. So even though Harry is the Heir, he won’t be crowded King unless he can prove that he can produce children.” 

“So, King Albus wants Prince Harry to have bastards?” One of the group asked scandalised. 

“That’s the best part, any child Harry fathers, King Albus will make legitimate.” 

The crowd gasped. 

“Here’s the thing, if any of you Ladies, or if any of you Lords have sisters that want a crack at getting Harry into their bed, they better get a move on. The prince has not slept in his chambers for over a month now, some wrench is keeping well entertain and is she falls preggers before your sisters do, well there goes their chance of every been Queen.” 

The courtiers all nodded then disbursed, rushing off to inform all their breeding aged woman folk the good news. They wouldn’t bother with the males as Human males had an incredibly hard time falling pregnant. That wasn’t true for fairies, though. 

Severus tapped his fingers in thought. When the Heir had first approached him, he had been willing for a single night. That it had easily expanded to becoming bed mates was an unlooked-for bonus. The problem was Severus’ foolish heart had not listened to his sensible head and had flung itself stupidly open, falling head over heels in love with the prince. 

Severus knew that the woman at court would throw themselves at Harry. He tried to be realistic as possible; he knew he could never compete with the beautiful young nubile offering that would be presented to the Prince. 

So, while he still had Harry’s attention, did he attempt to fall pregnant? Severus knew what the answer should be. But his fairy heart swelled and shouted. Harry was his! He was the only one who would bear the Prince’s children. His head joined in with his heart saying. If worse came to worse and Harry wanted nothing to do with you or the child. You will still have someone to love and care for, and the child will be a part of Harry that you will never have to give up. 

A wicked grin worked its way onto Severus’ face. So it was decided then. 

* * *

Severus lay face down on the bed, completely naked, spread eagle, wrist and ankles tied with silk ribbons to the bedpost. He could move his head and shift his body a little, otherwise he was completely at the Prince’s mercy. 

Harry was kneeling on the bed between his legs, humming, pleased with himself. Severus felt Harry run a possessive hand from the base of his neck down his spine over his buttocks and come to a stop cupping his balls. The hand gave them a gentle tug, then released them. Severus flexed slightly, the touch sending tingles through his body. 

He felt Harry’s finger trailing long, slightly curing strokes on his back, and it took him a long minute to realise the Prince was tracing the marks that hide his wings from view. Severus tensed slightly, waiting for the question, not sure how he was going to answer. Whether he would lie to protect himself or if his worthless heart would make him tell the truth. 

Instead, Harry lent down and placed a kiss on Severus spine. he then stretched his body over Severus and whispered in his ear. 

“I want to try something, I want to burry myself as far into you as I can get and empty myself, and then not withdraw, to wait with your velvet passage caressing my prick like a glove until I can go again, until I can spill myself deep within you, and do this again and again until you are full to the brim with my seed and then I will do it one more time so you are spilling over.” Severus groaned at the imagery this brought to life. “What say you?” Harry asked. 

Severus arched his hips, spreading his legs as wide as they would go with the restraints. 

“Fuck,” he gasped. “Merlin, yes,” 

Harry placed another kiss on his spine then picked up the bottle of lubricant he had asked Severus to brew. While Harry had enough magic to perform the lubrication and prepping spell, he took great delight in manually doing it. Often driving Severus to the point of breaking as he refused to rush or speed up. 

It was the same tonight; Severus was a sobbing mess by the time the Prince relented and eased himself inside. He then proceeded to do exactly what he had proposed. In between fucking Severus. Harry would lay collapsed on top on Severus’ back. Hands idly caressing and stroking him. It gave Severus such a thrill to have the Heir to the throne lying to trusting along his back, submitting to his care, accepting Severus to support and cushion him. 

“Can you take more, my Severus? My balls are heavy with seed and I want to gift it to you?” 

Severus groaned. Harry's sweet dirty talk had his cock twitching, unable to move, trapped as it was. Severus had to say no, he must, he was fuller than he had ever been. He was convinced his body could accept a single drop more. 

“Please Severus, please may I give it to you?” 

“Yes,” Severus gasped out “Yes my prince, give it all to me.” 

Merlin willing the seed would catch and Severus would be pregnant with the Heir’s child. If not, well, Severus was sure he could convince the princeling to give this another go before some strumpet go her hands on his Sweet Prince. 

* * *

Severus worked his way through the courtiers with ease. Bowing briefly, he climbed the dais and stopped by Princess Lily’s throne. Kneeling beside it, he murmured, “Milady,” handing across the pregnancy potion. 

“Oh, you are a lifesaver,” Princess Lily replied and quick drank it down barley grimacing. Her eldest three children were off in various parts of the courtroom. Jimmy with his father, gambling by the looks of it. Harry with his men in waiting. And Albus the second with his nose buried in a book. The youngest four, Violet, Charlotte, Benjamin and Alice were sitting on a lower dais being extremely well behaved under the eagle eye of their mother. 

The doors to the Court room opened, and the envoy from the neighbouring kingdom entered. Harry and Albus returned to stand beside Lily’s throne. Severus sat by her feet as indicated by the princess. Smug to receive such an honour, and before another court as well. Neither James nor Jimmy joined the rest of their family, the corner they were in making far too much of a racket they probably never even noticed the guest entering. 

King Albus sent a single slashing look in that direction, then dismissed them, turning his focus on the envoy. 

Severus mostly didn’t bother to pay much attention to the flowery court speech that flowed back and forth between the envoy’s party and the royal family. He instead indulged himself with watching the court’s going ons from this unique position. However, his ears sharpened when one of the envoys engaged in conversation with Princess Lily. 

They were balancing on the knife’s edge of courtly flattery and actual intent. Severus eyes flicked to King Albus to gage how his Majesty was talking this. He was watching the exchange with an indulgent expression. _Oh ho,_ Severus thought gleefully _Prince James better watch out, it looks like the King was going to allow Princess Lilly to have an official Lover._

It was a smart move in multiple ways. One, it tided both kingdoms together without having to sacrifice a royal child to marriage. Two, it would keep the Princess content and not willing to make trouble. And three Severus had heard that the last two children conceived had to been done by royal order. James disinclined to fulfill his husbandly duties. Going by the looks Princess Lily and the envoy were exchanging. There would be no reluctant coupling on either side. Princess Lily was still young and had many more childbearing years left in her. It looked like King Albus was going to get his wish to expand the royal family. 

Harry and Albus the second were also watching the exchange closely. Once they saw their mother was genuinely enjoying herself and not faking it, their polite conversation became a lot warmer. The entire court was buzzing by the time King Albus drew it to a close. Prince James had been so drunk by that stage that he wouldn’t have noticed a herd of elephants stomping by. But he was going to be in for a rude shock come morning. There would be nowhere he could turn without hearing about Remus, Princess Lily’s official Lover. 

Severus lay back in his bed and wondered if Harry would join him tonight. They had not been able to do more than quick fumbles in dark passageway for some time now as Harry’s duties had increased with the upcoming envoy visit. The only blessing to this was no other hussy had stolen Harry away either. 

He smiled when he heard the timid knock on his door.   
“Entre,” He called sitting up in bed and was rewarded with his Sweet Prince figure entering his rooms. 

“Oh, you’re already abed,” Harry said abashed. “Forgive me, I’ll come back another night.” 

“Don’t be so foolish,” Severus scolded with a smile, flicking back the blanket on the empty side of his bed. Harry smiled and rapidly stripped, then slid into bed. 

“My Prince, should I be dead a sleep, I still would want you to join me in the bed. To wake next to you is something I constantly look forward to.” 

“Good,” Harry breathed and placed a sweet kiss on Severus’ lips. “I feel the same way.” 

“I have news for you, Harry.” Severus said slightly nervously. Harry cocked his head curiously. Taking the boy’s hand, Severus slid it under the blankets down his chest and stopped so it cupped the slight swell of his belly. The confused frown remained on Harry’s face, then his expression cleared as he smoothed his hand all over Severus’ extended bump. 

“Oh,” he breathed, excitement building. “Oh Merlin, is this? Are you? Am I?” 

Laughing Severus said, “Are you doing to finish any of those questions?” 

In answer, Harry flung the blankets off them to gaze down at Severus’ baby bump reverently. 

“Pregnant?” 

“Yes. My Prince, I carry your child.” 

Harry let out a happy yell then launched forward, kissing Severus all over his face before bending down and placing multiple kisses on Severus’ stomach. 

“This is brilliant,” Harry cried jubilantly. Severus noticed that the news had Harry's cock rising to half-mast. Harry placed both hands over the baby bump, splaying his fingers, and grinned like a loon. Being able to touch a pregnant Severus had Harry become fully hard. 

Severus reached out his hand circling Harry's cock and gave it a slow stroke. Harry sighed spreading his legs a little wider giving Severus easier access. Severus set up a nice sensual rhythm slowly wanking the crowned Prince. Harry watched him, eyes half lidded as he submitted to Severus’ touch. 

“I want you inside me, My Prince,” 

“Oh, but the baby? I don’t want to hurt either of you.” 

Severus snorted. “Your parents may only copulate until they have conceived, then stop, but I assure you it’s unnecessary. You will not harm either the child or myself.” 

Harry still looks dubious, and nothing Severus said could totally convince him. As a result, Harry treated Severus to the most tender sweet lovemaking he had every experienced. They normally slept on their sides with Severus pressed up against Harry’s back protecting him from the world and they did the same tonight, but Severus could feel that they could not keep this position for long. As the child continued to grow, it would force them to find a new position. 

* * *

The next few months flew by. The court constantly abuzz with the various ways Prince James chucked his tantrums once he found out that he was being cuckoo’d. And the birth of Princess Lily’s next child. As Severus had always worn lose long robes, no one noticed his ever-swelling belly. Any thoughts he had about Harry finding some other lover while Severus was pregnant flew out the window as Harry could not get enough of him. It seemed his Sweet Prince had an undiscovered pregnancy kink. For Harry was now finding ways to have Severus multiple times a day and always had one part of himself touching the growing bump during the entire time they fucked. Severus’s sex drive had amped up now that he was pregnant and so he very much appreciated this recent change to their routine. 

Their child very obligingly decided to come late at night so Prince Harry could be present for the birth of his firstborn. Severus asked another fairy that he was friends with to be his midwife and wet nurse. Narcissa who adored children had happily agreed. 

After a long and tiring time of it, Severus collapsed back on the bed as the new-born let out a lusty cry. Harry had been extremely helpful considering this was his first time witnessing a labour. He had provided comfort and encouragement to Severus and mostly kept his fretting to himself. Helped no doubt by Narcissa calm and collect attitude. She had invited him to see what she was doing multiple times and Severus had pushed the prince down to the end of the bed. The sight of Harry's awe filled, fascinated face had given Severus something to focus on. 

“You have a son, Your Highness,” Narcissa said, cleaning the baby then placing it on Severus’ chest. Harry tentatively ran a finger softly down the baby’s back. 

“No wings?” Harry asked. 

Severus tensed for a second, then gamely went with it. 

“No, My Prince. They will not arrive until he is sexually mature.” 

“Ok,” Harry replied agreeably, not taking his eyes off his son. Narcissa gave Severus a _‘what the hell’_ look behind the prince back to which Severus could only shrug. He did not know how long Harry had known, he guessed since the night Harry had tied him up and why in Merlin’s name, he hadn’t reported Severus to King Albus. But he would not look a gifted horse in the mouth. 

Harry placed a soft kiss on his son’s head and another on Severus. “Look at what we did,” He crowed proud as punch. 

“Indeed, My Prince Indeed.” 

* * *

Harry had lasted a week before he couldn’t wait any longer, and he insisted on showing off his son to his family. Severus had waited on tender hooks, but Harry came back with smiles. He told Severus there had been some muttering about his age and he was quiet young to be a father but King Albus had fallen in love the minute Harry place the babe in his arms. 

“And then,” Harry said excitedly. “King Albus said that if I present my son to the court, he will make him Legitimate. Isn’t that wonderful news?” 

“Extraordinary,” Severus agreed, rocking his sleeping son in his arms. So, his sweet prince hadn’t known about the decree that the rest of the court knew about. 

Severus took perverse delight, once again beckoned to sit at Lily’s feet, at watching all the ladies of courts faces fall as they watch Harry walk up to the daisy the baby held protectively in his arms. 

“Who so comes before the King?” Albus asked. 

“It is I, Prince Harry, heir to the throne, grandson to the King.” 

“And what does our Prince and Heir wish of the throne?” 

“To present my firstborn, my son, Magnus,” 

“The throne welcomes Mangus into the royal family. All Hail Prince Mangus, first of his name.” 

“Prince Magnus,” The court all cried out. 

“Now that’s done, hand my great grandson over,” King Albus said, chucking aside his royal manner and turning into the doting grandfather he mostly was. 

Harry laughed and handed his son across. He then went to his Mother’s side, kissing her cheek and looking down at his brother who was only a couple of months older than his son. 

“Stuart, and Magnus will grow up as playmates,” He said happily to his mother. Lily sighed and gave Harry a fond look. 

“And you still won’t say who carried your child?” Harry shook his head, grinning mysteriously. 

“Come now, Mother, if I reveal that what is the court going to spend their time trying to figure out?” 

* * *

Severus looked down at the test and snorted wirily to himself. Harry had said when he had first found out that he wished he could keep Severus pregnant forever. He had then proceeded to do his damnest to make that wish come true. Severus had fallen pregnant again within a month of Magnus been born. Titus had been born during the time Prince James after causing such a fuss had been encouraged to spend more time in the country estate. Twins Cato and Livia were presented to court just after Prince James and Prince Jimmy were stripped of their titles for causing unrest. Titiana came amidst Remus being recognised at the Royal children’s stepfather. 

The court had watched Harry, bemused, as he presented Atticus. Six children born within four years was not something this court was known for. King Albus and Queen Minerva had had miscarriage after miscarriage, and the only child they had that lived through infancy was Prince James, who had been sterile until Severus had come along with his potions. But Harry with his mother’s common blood flowing through his veins and Severus with his Fairy blood were producing strong, healthy babies. Quickly to, since Harry genuinely had Severus pregnant again within three months. Had Severus been a mortal woman this would have slowly killed him, but since he was a fairy, his body handled it with no issues. 

Marilla came while Harry was away fighting in the Fae wars, he came home long enough to present Marilla and re impregnate Severus then was back off fighting again. Returning victories Severus name their next son Hadrian. 

For Decimus presentation Harry and also presented Severus as the barer of his children and his fiancé. 

While there had been some grumbling over it, Harry had been old enough by that stage that all they could do was grumble. 

Harry was King when Faustina came along and by the time Gaia and Nero arrived he had secured a peace treaty between the Faries and his Kingdom. 

Severus made his way to the royal chambers, nodding at the guards. He slipped inside, then waited quietly while King Harry finished up speaking to his councillors. Only once they were all dismissed did Severus speak up. 

“Strip,” He commanded. 

Harry looked up at him then eagerly obeyed, 

“Come here,” Harry walked over to him, cock at half-mast. “You are not to come, understood?” Severus said. Harry nodded, watching his every move. He groaned even as his cock twitched when Severus went to his knees. Severus grinned wickedly up at his husband then drove him half mad with need. He put his mouth and tongue to good use along with his intimate knowledge of Harry and drove the poor sweet man to the brink before pulling back. He did this twice more swallowing Harry down and bobbing his head then as he felt Harry was close he pulled off with a wet pop. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Harry whined, his hand clenched down in Severus’ hair. “Please, Severus, please, please.” 

“No,” Severus commanded “Not yet,” He stood up then walked around behind Harry, pressing his fully clothed body up against his Lover’s naked back. Resting his chin on one shoulder, the two of them watched as Severus trailed his hand slowly down the Kings body, curving to avoid touching his erect prick and instead upping Harry’s balls. 

“You know, I have a bone to pick with you, My King,” 

“Oh?” Harry stuttered. 

“Mmm hmm,” Severus hummed, sliding his hand up and gripping the base of the cock. His hand slid all the way up the length, then twisted at the top before sliding back down again. Harry hissed, hips twitching. Severus placed a kiss behind Harry’s ear, knowing just how sensitive that spot was, then increased his hand movement. Taking great delight at the feel of Harry's body become tighter and tighter with tension until he resembled a drawn bowstring, his body curving hips rising to meet Severus’ hand and breath coming in short pants. Severus laughed wickedly then squeezed the base of Harry's cock, preventing him from coming. Harry whined high in his throat. 

“Not yet,” Severus whispered. He walked around Harry then standing before him reached out and cusped his cock tugging gently, “This way,” He led his obedient husband and king to the bed then pushed him down so Harry was lying in the middle on his back. 

Severus then pulled off his potion gown and got up onto the bed, kneeling over Harry's prone form. He stretched, feeling Harrys eyes worship his body. Rolling his shoulder, Severus released his wings. The dragonfly design unfurled, catching the torch light and shimmering under it. He whispers the lubricate and prepping spell then grabbing hold of Harry's cock he positioned it so the head caressed his hole then slowly sunk down. His body stretching to accompany Harry's girth. Severus panted lightly as he slowly worked his body up and down Harry's length until he was sunk right to the hilt. 

Harry was worshipfully gazing at the two wings on either side of Severus, like he did every time Severus brought them out. The sight of the wings was another Kink they had discovered together that Harry had. Severus could feel Harry's cock twitching and swelling with the sight. 

“Now,” He commanded. Harry’s arms flew up, grabbing hold of Severus’ hips. Eyes frantic with need, Harry gave a single thrust then came with a shout, spilling himself deep within Severus. 

“My bone to pick with you,” Severus said conversationally, his body still gripping Harry tight and not releasing him. Wings lazily fluttering. 

“Yes?” Harry panted. 

“Even for a King, to have twelve healthy children is a blessing that few receive. But you, My King, it does not satisfy you, you have to go ahead and make more.” Harry froze for a second then a grin crept across his face 

“Are you saying that you are....?” He asked hopefully 

“Pregnant, yes,” Severus replied with an eye roll. Harry laughed joyfully, and Severus could feel his cock thickening within him. Proving just how pleased Harry was to receive such news. Severus huffed at his foolish beloved husband and placing a hand on his chest holding him down, slid halfway up Harry's cock before slamming back down. He shifted a little, trying to find the right angle before doing it again. Harry keeping his hand on Severus’ hips helped him balance. It only took two more tried before Severus grunted, that was the spot. Setting up a punishing rhythm, using the muscle in his thighs and the flapping of his wings to help him ride his husband through the mattress, Severus was determined to wring every bit of pleasure he could out of this encounter. He could feel a thin layer of sweat coating his skin as he continued, not stopping. Harry making the most of the small amount of movement that Severus allowed him. Rising to meet Severus’ downward motions. Their body slamming together and the sounds of their lovemaking echoing throughout the bedchambers. Harry was making soft little moans with every breath, meaning that he was close. Severus reached down and begun to furiously wank his dick as Harry's hips began to thrust erratically into him. 

“Oh, please, please, please” Harry panted. Felling his balls draw up tight and the sensation in his gut climb higher and higher as he got closer and closer to the edge Severus snapped out 

“Now,” Harry pulled Severus down as he thrust up, flooding Severus’ insides. It tipped Severus over the edge who clenched down tight on Harry's dick, whinging every last drop out of him. 

Severus collapsed beside Harry, lying on his stomach and far too tired to move. The sheet rustled, then cool magic swept over him, cleaning him up. Another set of rustling and worshipful fingers were trailing along his wings, tracing the glittering veins. 

“Will all our children have such awesome wings?” Harry wondered. 

“Yes,” Severus grunted. Harry laughed, then leaned over and kissed Severus’ spine between the wings. 

“I love you, my Wicked Fairy,” 

“And I love you, my Sweet King.” 

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Dominance and Submission is a mindset NOT a position.
> 
> That said, let me know what you guys thought of this piece of mindless smut?


End file.
